The Marionette
by akmdreamer
Summary: 'In the twisted recesses of his mind, the girl was his pawn. Everyone was, true - just pieces in a game only he could win - but she was his. His Pet, his gentle, harmless puppet as he coiled her mind to bend to his will, her motions to mirror his intent.' Dark drabble set in CoS


**Author's Note: What's this? A drabble? Something I wrote and actually finished? *squints suspiciously* Weird. That hasn't happened in a while. Anyway, I'm akmdreamer, formerly known as PhoenixFlameGinny67 to this site. So, basically, I watched AVPSY and my emotions are all over the place. Starkid means so much to me, and, well. Anyway, I got this idea while watching Joe and Jaime in their little sequences. This is...a random little blip from CoS. **

**It's good to be back! :D**

**- akmdreamer**

* * *

"Come, Pet. Don't you want...?"

"Such a good Pet. So obedient, now you've stopped struggling."

"Such a sweet puppet...Pity. Pity I'll have to cut those strings."

In the twisted recesses of his mind, the girl was his pawn. Everyone was, true - just pieces in a game only he could win - but _she_ was _his_. His Pet, his gentle, harmless puppet as he coiled her mind to bend to his wills, her motions to mirror his intent.

Red hair, a whirl of color and vibrancy dulled by the emptiness of her eyes, the non-emotion his curse had sunken into her milky, freckled skin.

"Where's your hero, darling? Not such a knight now, is he? Where are your brothers? Too busy to protect you? I'll keep you safe, Pet, just let me. Just let me..."

It was so easy to find the weakness in such a vulnerable little girl. She would harden with age, she would grow guarded, but for now, Tom had her as putty in his hands with cruel intent in his heart. It was so easy to see her weaknesses, to speak to her insecurities, to tear into them and widen them until her heart was shredded with black holes of hatred and despair.

"Come, Pet. Don't you want...?"

...Someone to love you? Someone to listen? Someone, someone, just one person who cares, who loves, who _sees you_.

I see you, my puppet. I see your heart, your dreams. But most of all, I see your fears.

I do you a favor, really. No one will ever see you, and that's all you really want. You can be seen in death, seen as the poor child whose mind was too weak to resist my pull...

You want it, though, don't you? You want the nothingness, the blissful darkness of not feeling, not caring, not knowing...?

Let me give it to you, my good little puppet. Let me take and take until the only thing to give is death...

Just a twist, a flick of my wrist, a flick of intent, of the mind, and you'll be forever free of all that pains you...!

Such _simplicity_, Pet! Such _ease_!

See the blood on your hands? Forever in your fingerprints, your identity, no matter how many times you wash it out? Despair no more, Pet, for its only yours as long as you're mine...

Mine for the rest of your days, my puppet, my darling, my Pet. But your days won't linger.

Just a little bit longer, and your strings will be cut. A marionette in a heap on the Chamber floor, till your flesh turns to dust, till your bones are no more.

A marionette in a heap on the Chamber floor...

In a young boy's arms...

"I see you, Ginny. I'll always see you, Ginny."

When the puppeteer folds in upon himself, burning out of existence, and there is only a bird and his song, a diary destroyed with a fang, a boy and a sword and an old dusty hat...

When all that is left is the girl and her savior, but the savior is no more and in his place sits a boy just as broken as she...

The marionette can learn to untangle her strings and take a step on her own, to lock the darkness that remains in a chest in her mind, to think for herself and live for herself so that she can live for others, so that the puppeteer can someday be the one in a heap on the ground, in a pile of flesh and bones and less-than-man with his strings cut.

* * *

**Author's Note: So, it's not much, but I hope it's good enough. Please tell me what you think!**

**- akmdreamer **


End file.
